


Political Cobwebs

by AirinK



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, rated T but it could change, yes sergio has a daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirinK/pseuds/AirinK
Summary: Sergio is the target of a powerful organisation, and they want him dead. Could Raquel have what it takes to save him? AU.You can find the Spanish version on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/214404646-telaraas-polticas
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Political Cobwebs

In all these five years, she’d never seen the face of the man standing in front of her; it was always covered by the shadows cast by the hood he wore and the darkness of the room didn’t help. But it didn’t matter.

Not anymore.

She just wanted her mission, complete it and then get another assignment. And the following one. And the next one.

Because this was her life and she’d gotten used to it.

She looked around as she waited for him to speak. In three years, the room hadn’t changed either: it was still the same dark, humid basement, with fungus growing on the cinder block walls, which made the place smelly. There was only a tiny window which provided a few streaks of light in the room.

After a few moments, he finally spoke, looking straight into her dark eyes. “Alejandra.”

“Yes, sir?”

“Your next target is Sergio Marquina,” he said, giving her a tiny package with a microSD that would contain the basic facts she needed to know about him.

“How much time do I have?”

“A month.” She gave him a curt nod. “I’ll see you when he’s dead, then.”

“Yes, sir.”

As soon as he exited the basement, her mask crumbled: she frowned, but then shrugged and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know it was short, but it's just the prologue, and I hope it at least makes you curious about the story. The next ones will be a lot longer!
> 
> Also, the story is almost fully written, so I plan on updating twice a week: on Tuesdays and Saturdays, barring unexpected circumstances :)
> 
> See you on Tuesday!


End file.
